


Performance Enhancer

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dehumanization, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Slutty!Sam, Spit Roasting, romnoncon, sex hex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Rowena was supposed to be helping them on a case so how the hell did they end up here, with Sam naked, tied to a chair, and undeniably aroused despite one-hundred percent not wanting to be.





	Performance Enhancer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at titles.

Sam groaned as his groggy brain started putting together the pieces of what happened. He had been sitting across the table from Rowena. He thought she had said something under her breath, but as he looked up, he was already falling asleep. Now, as he woke up, he found his hands tied tight to the arms of the chair. The table had been moved away. Though, most concerningly, his body was completely bare.

“Rowena!” Sam struggled to get his hands free. There weren’t a lot of knots that he couldn’t escape, but she must have known what she was doing, because there was no getting free. He looked around the room, but there was nothing to help him.

“Samuel,” Rowena said in her lilting voice. “You’re awake.” She walked around into Sam’s view.

“What’s going on? I thought you were helping us,” Sam growled. He tugged more at the ropes.

“Oh,” Rowena waved her hand. Her burgundy gown swished around her legs as she came closer. “Dean will have it all figured out in a couple of hours. He doesn’t need me and he doesn’t need you.” She poked the end of his nose.

“Whatever you’re planning, you don’t have to do this.”

She smiled sweetly. “I know I don’t have to, dear. I want to.” Her hand touched Sam’s cheek.

Sam stared, confused by her gentle touch, by her sudden betrayal.

“Don’t worry dear one. This won’t hurt a bit.”

“What won’t hurt?” Sam struggled again, growing nervous.

Rowena picked up a box from the table. She opened it and pinched her fingers inside, pulling up pink powder that looked like sand.

“What is that?”

Rowena giggled. “A wee little performance enhancer.”

“A what?”

She let the powder pour through her fingers and into Sam’s lap. Then she started incanting. The powder grew warm against Sam’s skin. As she went on, Sam’s breathing picked up and his cock twitched. Her turned his face away as his cheeks turned pink. It went on until he was hard and panting.

Rowena stopped. Sam refused to meet her eye until she gripped his chin and turned his head toward her. “Feeling hot under the collar, Sammy?”

“It’s Sam,” he glared.

“Is it?” Her fingers dragged down his throat. Her nails raked over his bare chest. Goosebumps rose on his skin, muscles twitched under her touch. “I think, you’re whatever I say you are.”

“You’re insane,” Sam spat.

Her fingers traveled down his thigh and he sucked in a gasp. His body was so sensitive. Sam couldn’t help the way his cock hardened, standing proud between his legs. He panted, mind growing unfocused again at her touch.

“How does that feel? It only gets better,” she smiled.

Her fingers found his cock and he moaned, forgetting how to breathe as the sensation overwhelmed him. He was so hard now that it hurt.

“You’re going to be my pretty wee pet, aren’t you, Samuel?”

Breathing heavy, Sam found himself mesmerized by the way her lips moved to form each syllable and the rise and fall of her chest. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and all he could do was moan as she teased him. He was floating on a high of pleasure, leaving him in a haze.

Rowena untied his hands from the chair. Sam tried to find himself under the swimming in his mind, but he couldn’t get himself out of the chair.

Rowena smiled. Her hands wrapped around his arm and felt so good.

“Stand up for me pet. Why don’t we move this to the bed?”

Sam’s body finally moved as she guided him as if the promise of her touch was more important than his free will. He moved to the bed, shame curling in his stomach as he realized, there wasn’t an ounce of mind control behind it. He was just desperate to be touched. He needed hands on him. He wanted something inside him.

Stomach pressed against the duvet, Rowena’s long nails scraped lines over his back that left him craving more. There was a moment that she stopped touching him and his body ached, then hands gripped his waist and something hard and slick nudged his ass.

Rowena grinned at him as he looked back over his shoulder. She had taken off her dress. Sam could see between her legs, affixed with black straps, was a large flesh toned dildo.

“What do you think, pet? Do you want it?” She asked.

Sam bit his lip. He turned his face away into the pillow.

Rowena leaned over him. Her fingers pulled his head back with a painful grip in his hair. Sam assumed it was the effects of the spell that made it feel so good.

“I didn’t hear you, love. Now say ‘Yes, mistress. I want your fat cock.’”

Sam grit his teeth. “Go to hell,” he groaned.

Rowena cooed, “Oh dearest, why fight it when this is where you’re meant to be? I can tell. You need cock like your brother needs booze.”

Her tongue licked a line up the side of his neck. Her teeth scraped his ear lobe. His cock throbbed where it was pinned under him and his resolve faltered. Rowena rocked her hips and the cock slid against his ass. Sam shivered.

“Something you want, Samuel?”

“Please,” he whined, voice cracking.

“Please what?”

“Please mistress…” Sam hesitated hoping that would be enough, but that silicone only rubbed against his opening never going inside. His cheeks burned and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Please give me your fat cock.”

“Oh, very good boy,” she purred.

Sam sighed in bliss as she finally started to push in, the head of the toy stretching his hole. He moaned as she pushed in, further and deeper, brushing against his prostate and hilting just beyond too deep. It hurt, but Sam’s moans were of pleasure.

He laid still, taking is as she fucked him, moaning with thrust of her hips. Her long nails bit his skin as she held his hips tight.

“That’s it, dearest. Put in your proper place now aren’t you?”

Sam whined. “Thank you, mistress.”

Broken in and clearly taking to the spell, Sam followed Rowena without question when she lead him away from the hotel. It wasn’t a complete surprise when she brought him to Crowley.

Naked, desperate thanks to Rowena’s constant teasing touches, large plug keeping him open, he shivered under Crowley’s smirking gaze.

“There’s our Samantha,” the demon mocked. “She’s certainly made quite the bitch of you.”

“What can I say? It was within him all along,” Rowena smiled.

“No doubt,” Crowley agreed. “Come here then, bitch. Let’s try you out.”

Sam’s stomach churned with humiliation, but his feet shuffled forward at the promise of being touched. He stopped in front of the demon who gestured for Sam to bend where Crowley could reach him. He reached a curious hand out to pinch a nipple. Sam moaned as the pain sparked pleasure through his system.

Crowley’s hand moved up, brushing against his vulnerable throat, to press two fingers against his lips. Sam opened his mouth, drawing them, licking and sucking, moaning to have something finally in his mouth.

Crowley chuckled. “Looks like it works well. Look at you sucking my fingers like a whore. What do you really want, Sammy?”

There was no hesitation as he blurted out, “I want cock, master.”

Crowley’s eyebrow twitched. “Master?” he smirked. “I like that.”

He took his fingers from Sam’s mouth. “Turn around.”

Sam turned on the spot. He could see Rowena watching them, smiling.

Crowley pulled on the plug hanging out of his ass. He twisted it around and pressed it deeper until Sam keened. Then he tugged it free, quickly replacing it with his spit slicked fingers.

“What a filthy whore you are, Samantha. Your pussy is squeezing my fingers. Needy slut.”

Sam whined, but he couldn’t help the way his body ached for something bigger, deeper, inside him.

“Do you want my cock, slut?”

Sam desperately nodded his head.

“Turn around,” Crowley said, withdrawing his fingers. “On your knees. Get it nice and plumped up for me so I can tear your throat up with it.”

Sam turned and knelt between the demon’s wide spread legs. He could Crowley sharing a look with Rowena over his head, but he didn’t care. He was busy getting his pants open. And then he had Crowley’s cock in his hand.

Even soft as it was, it was big. And thick, too. Sam’s mouth watered. He leaned forward and the tingle magic of the spell sent pleasure coursing through his system as he took it into his mouth. He used his hand to pull back the fore skin to get his tongue under the head. Licking and sucking, he could the cock hardening, growing longer.

“Who knew you were such an expert cock sucker,” Crowley teased, but he was somewhat breathless.

Sam couldn’t get enough. He took him deeper, pushing the head into the back of his throat, fucking his own throat, the tingling pleasure of it building as he made Crowley moan and swear. Sam caught the salty taste of precum on his tongue and he moaned.

A hand caught his hair and shoved him down. Sam relaxed, letting Crowley use him. He pushed him down until he gagged and his nose pressed against the demon’s abdomen. Sam kept his mind on relaxing his throat so he didn’t gag again even as Crowley smothered him, but he could only hold off for so long before he was choking and sputtering. Crowley hauled him up and examined his spitty, tear stained face.

“Filthy disgusting whore.”

Sam whined. He licked his lips. He needed more cock. He strained against the hold on his hair, never minding the pain as it pulled at his roots. Crowley let him go, laughing as Sam sucked his cock back into his mouth, humming happily.

Crowley let go at it for a while, then he was pulling him back up. “Up on your feet,” he said, pushing him away. “Bend at the waist now, get it back in your mouth. That’s it.”

Sam did as he was told, bending almost too far, balancing him on Crowley’s thighs, to take his cock back into his mouth. He tensed, choking as his ass was filled from behind. Rowena’s nails bit into his hips.

“There’s a good boy, Samuel,” she purred. “Such a delightfully fuckable ass you have.”

He felt hypnotized by the rhythm. Rowena fucked his ass pushing him forward and Crowley’s cock onto his throat. The pleasure was dizzy. His cock throbbed with the need to cum, but when he wrapped his hand around himself he felt nothing. He whined, clinging to Crowley’s legs.

“Poor dear,” Rowena cooed. “You won’t be able to cum that way anymore, darling.”

The more she fucked him, the less he cared about getting off. He didn’t care about anything, but the cocks inside of him. The cock stuffing his throat was just as good as the one stuffing his ass.

Crowley yanked Sam’s head back up by his hair. Rowena stilled, pushed deep in his ass. Then Sam was moaning, mouth open wide as Crowley came, sticky white coating his face and painting his tongue.

They both let him go and Sam collapsed on the ground. He ached to be touched, not only his cock but his whole body ached.

“Please,” Sam whined. He blinked sticky eyelashes up at the demon. “More.”

Crowley chuckled. “I don’t think we’ll be having any more trouble with this particular Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/babybatscreations)
> 
> Prompt: If you feel like writing Supernatural, I have a desperate need for Sam being hypnotized/mind-controlled/brainwashed into constantly craving getting reamed by huge cocks and/or pegged by huge dildos, and being plugged so he gapes open all the time. Your FNAF fic is in no small part responsible for this need, because it was super-hot and it has opened my eyes to exactly how stuffed full Sam should be at all times.


End file.
